¡Es un jodido Zombie!
by Rukia Engel H. De Eucliffe
Summary: - Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y sucios, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, su cara estaba llena de sangre, y tenía un color verde podrido, sus dientes estaban sucios con restos de quien sabe y tampoco me gustaría saberlo. Con dificultad se colocó de pie, y camino con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí. ¡Es un jodido zombie! grite. Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno y muertes.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno y contenido inapropiado.

* * *

Prologo:

_-Quien no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, es porque no tiene imaginación._

- He estado parada por casi media hora, esperando a que un maldito taxi aparezca por la abandonada y desierta carretera para poder ir a la casa de mis padres. Muy bien Lucy eso te ocurre por querer trabajar en una gran Editorial que queda muy lejos de tu hogar. En fin, justo hoy pude presentar mi libro para que sea aceptado y publicado para poder convertirme en una gran escritora, espero que la jefa acepte la historia y no encuentre otro estúpido error, o si no me mandara al demonio y a cualquier otra editorial, la verdad me tiene harta que encuentre solo un pequeño error y que tenga reescribir de nuevo el libro, porque estoy muy segura de que le diré que se vaya al diablo; y eso que he tratado de ser paciente para no faltarle el respeto, pero siendo yo Lucy Heartfilia ¿Paciente y respetuosa?. No me lo creo.

-¡Ya basta! Grite a los cuatro vientos.-Estoy cansada de esperar, y pensé que lo mejor sería ir a pie o si no nunca llegare, y he tenido suficiente en un día como para tener que soportar aún más.

Camine directo a casa, y la verdad he notado un ambiente muy extraño y aun mas ya que no he escuchado el ruido del motor de un automóvil, niños jugando en los patios de sus casas, o siquiera señal de vida alguna, es extraño, pero no le tomare demasiada importancia, tal vez han tenido un día agitado y agotador como el mío o quizá no han querido salir de casa, después de todo es domingo.

No tarde demasiado en llegar quizá unos treinta o cuarenta minutos. Empuje la reja del patio principal y camine por el camino de rocas. Qué raro ni siquiera se escucha ruidos de los molestos vecinos. Es un milagro, podré dormir tranquila esta noche.

La puerta hace un leve chirrido al abrirla y me encuentro con completa oscuridad, la dama de llaves Virgo no ha aparecido para darme la bienvenida así que no se encuentra, es muy seguro que se haya ido a casa ya. Mis padres tampoco están aunque no es algo raro, la mayoría del tiempo se encuentran de país en país trabajando y muchas veces me quedo en soledad o en compañía de la dama de llaves.

Ya el reloj ha marcado las seis de la tarde, y mi estómago ha gruñido. Me preparo un simple cereal, después de todo no hay nada más en el refrigerador y enciendo la gran televisión de mi sala. Nada interesante he visto pasar, solo farándula, o noticias de ninguna importancia, hasta que una noticia capta mi atención de inmediato.

-"Buenas noches, hemos traído reportes, sobre los últimos ataques en la ciudad de Paris. Un brote de virus ha acabado con más de la mitad de sus habitantes; le recomendamos precaución, el virus es muy contagioso; evite lugares públicos, cerrados y le seguiremos informando".

-Grandioso, estuve al lado de la señorita Cruela todo el día en el trabajo, y ahora un misterioso virus sale de la nada a matar a medio mundo.- Tu vida es genial Lucy. Creo es mejor apagar la tele, y no enterarme de problemas del mundo por un momento.

Subí a mi habitación que está en el tercer piso de mi gran casa, mis padres por así decirlo siempre le has gustado el prestigio y lo costoso he ahí una innecesario mansión para más de 6 personas donde solo estoy yo la mayor parte del tiempo. Abrí la puerta y todo está como lo he dejado en la mañana, me senté en la silla y comencé a dar vueltas aburrida; aún era muy temprano y no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer para pasar el rato, tal vez debería llamar a Levy. Marque su número, y el teléfono quedo repicando. Espere unos segundos, pero nada, ella no contestaba. Quizá lo ha dejado por ahí como siempre.

Encendí el ordenador, a vagar un rato por internet. Se me vino a la cabeza la noticia del virus que vi en la tele y decidí investigar más. Noticia tras otro y articulo por otro, ¡No encontraba nada! solo decían lo mismo que en la tele y quería saber más. Lo único relevante que halle es que el Virus era una evolución del Virus de Ébola causante de una fiebre hemorrágica, que es infecciosa, altamente contagiosa que afecta a animales y a humanos.

El origen del virus se propago por experimentos con simios verdes ugandeses. Su forma de contagia es a través de contacto directo con líquidos del cuerpo como, la sangre, sudor, la orina o el vómito.-Aunque los últimos dos, seria de una forma muy asquerosa.

Luego de leer lo único que me dio más información encontré archivos relacionados con caminantes, o como es conocido por una gran parte del cine: Zombies.

La verdad no creo que la humanidad se acabe como en las películas, por caminantes muertos que comen carne viva. No es cine y solo sería un virus que le encontraran una cura rápida. Estamos en el siglo veinte uno, y los avances de la ciencia permitirán una cura fácil y rápida.

Mire el reloj y de un minuto a otro ya solo eran las nueve de la noche, decidí irme a dormir ya que debía despertar temprano, me di un golpe en la cabeza por buscar esa información ahora pensare que cuando despierte lo primero que encontrare serán unos Zombies.-Mejo duérmete Lucy, será un día largo mañana. Y así al decir esas palabras en mi cabeza cerré los ojos para quedarme dormida. Sin esperar lo que me tocaría vivir al siguiente día.

* * *

- La alarma ha sonado y me desperté alterada. Casi me caigo de la cama, luego de calmarme un poco me levanto a observar por la ventana. Mis ojos se abren como platos, la escena que veo ahora frente a mí no lo podía creer. Sangre en el suelo, cuerpos muertos y destrozados en medio de la calle, puedo ver desde el tercer piso en donde estoy como a una mujer tiene destrozado el estómago y se le ven las tripas, me dieron ganas de vomitar. También automóviles revolcados y destrozos en todos lados. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

-Creo que mejor llamo a emergencias. Marco el número rápido y el teléfono repica después de un momento una voz contesta del otro lado.

- Las líneas están ocupadas, deje su mensaje y le responderemos en breve.

-Joder-Digo pensando en que hacer ahora.-Tal vez fue un accidente de tránsito.- ¿Pero cómo es que no me desperté con todo ese ruido? Sera mejor que pruebe con el teléfono de la sala.

Baje corriendo con pasos torpes las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, agarre el teléfono y marque de nuevo el número. Aún nada, un ruido de objetos en el suelo, hizo que diera un pequeño salto. ¿Quién andará ahí?

-¿Virgo eres tú? No escucho respuesta, y las manos me comienzan a temblar al mismo tiempo que sudo un poco y me da frío. El silencio es interrumpido con un sonido pegajoso, de alguien o algo comiendo, como si descuartizaran a alguien. Agarro el bate de beisbol de mi padre, y me aseguro de limpiar el sudor de mis manos para agarrarlo firmemente. Avanzo con pasos lentos pero firmes, el ruido proviene de la cocina. Me paro un segundo a pensar que esto parece una película de terror, donde la chica se acerca el ruido y luego… ¡Espera no es momento de pensar en eso! Sigo avanzando y llego a la puerta, el ruido se escucha más de cerca y asqueroso a la vez, me asomo un poco y veo un cuerpo arrodillado frente a otro ¿Comiéndoselo?

Mi cara esta horrorizada al ver como aquel cuerpo comía de otro cuerpo, agarraba y desgarraba con sus manos la piel y luego se lo llevaba a la boca. Grite un poco, del susto que me daba ver esa escena, y el cuerpo se detuvo y voltio su rostro hacia donde me encontraba. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y sucios, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, su cara estaba llena de sangre, y tenía un color verde podrido, sus dientes estaban sucios con restos de quien sabe y tampoco me gustaría saberlo. Con dificultad se colocó de pie, y camino con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí. Al verlo bien me he dado cuenta que es la vecina de al lado, y el cuerpo tirado en el suelo era su hijo, supuse que su mama se volvió extrañamente loca y el quiso escapar entrando a mi casa y me ha traído a esta loca aquí.

-Si te acercas demasiado tendré que llamar a la policía-Le dije sin pensar, apuntando el bate hacia ella o lo que antes era ella. Pero sin hacerme caso, siguió avanzando, abrió la boca y salió de su boca baba y algún líquido asqueroso de color verde. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cerré los ojos y lo hice sin pensar y, con el bate la golpee la cabeza y cayó en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos, y observe mi ropa llena de sangre me tendría que dar un baño después de esto. Mire al suelo y el cuerpo yacía ahí, sin vida cuando hace un momento estaba moviéndose, tenía la cabeza destrozada, seguro fue por el gran golpe que le di. Lo mejor era sacar los cuerpos no quería tener que oler a muerto todo el día. ¡Por dios he matado a una persona! Pero fue en defensa propia, solo necesito calmarme y llamar a la policía.

Antes de volver a ver el cuerpo de lo que antes fue mi vecina, me detuve a pensar en que es lo que había pasado. Mire su cuerpo sucio y me he fijado en su cuello, tenía una gran mordida, no era tan grande como la de algún animal, pero era de una gran profundidad para ser humano. Luego recordé lo que vi anoche del virus e imágenes de caminantes en mi cabeza.

-No…puede ser.-¡Es un jodido Zombie!-grite con todas mis fuerzas. Caí de trasero y retrocedí unos centímetros. Cuando me calme un poco me puse de pie, arrastre el cuerpo hasta el patio de atrás para luego cavar un hoyo, coloque los dos cuerpos en él y eche la tierra de nuevo. Sé que era un Zombie, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer. Use todo mi conocimiento sobre Zombies para no hacer ruido mientras estaba afuera de la casa, más cuerpos muertos buscando carne caminaban con traquilidad sobre la acera, no se habián dado cuenta de mi presencia. solo se quedaban ahí, viendo en la nada, como un títere. Entre de nuevo con cuidado y cerré la puerta principal con seguridad. En ese momento me prometí a mí misma que sobreviviría, que haría lo que fuera aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola.

Asegure todas las puertas y tape las ventanas, todo quedó a oscuras como en la noche, y apenas era de mañana. Me quite la ropa manchada, y me bañe de inmediato. Uno de los principales medios de contagio es a través de sangre infectada, y no tomaría el riesgo. Comencé a preparar todo, no podría quedarme encerrada para siempre. Reuní toda la comida que tenía, y todo lo que podría servir como arma para defenderme aunque para mi mala suerte no es una película y no tengo pistolas ni rifles o ni siquiera una gran ametralladora de esas que suelen aparecer. Decidí quedarme unos tres días antes de salir, debía prepararme e intentar sobrevivir. Debia hacerlo por mí y por mis padres si es que aún seguían con vida.

_-Y sin saber que pasaría, solo decidi sobrevivir, sin intuir a las consecuencias ni saber lo díficil que seria hacerlo sola, solo queria que todo fuera como antes, pero antes era mucho peor. _

* * *

¡Holi! traigo una nueva historia mientras he pausado las demas para reescribirlas, y escribir mientrás esta historia y la de Los Juegos del Hambre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¿Review?


	2. Day Gone Bye

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo dueño: Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Day Gone Bye

-La pandemia no se los llevo, los trajo de vuelta-Carlos Sisi: Los caminantes.

-Abro los ojos queriendo que todo lo que haya pasado solo sea un desagradable pesadilla, pero no lo es, esa es la realidad y debo aceptarla. Desde que todo ha comenzando lo único que me he concentrado en hacer es pensar la manera de la cual pudiera seguir con vida, pero, eso no es lo más importarte si no: ¿A dónde iría? Es algo obvio que todo el planeta esta infestado por caminantes, no hay lugar a donde ir, solo se podría escapar y nada más. Voy a la cocina a tratar de probar un solo bocado, desde que comenzó todo esto ni ganas de comer tenía. Solo tome un poco de jugo ya que no tenia apetito y no podría quedarme con el estómago vació.

Solo ha pasado un día y he estado preocupada, no he establecido contacto con mis padres e incluso con Levy. ¿Y si ya están muertos? Tal vez no, ellos son inteligentes y tendrían una manera de escapar, o eso espero. Subí a mi habitación y arranque la madera que cubría las ventana, decidí que todos los días trataría de encontrar mas sobrevivientes, y ayudarles lo más pueda. Observe por la ventana, y solo habían unos tres caminantes, nada de lo que preocuparse, hasta que un movimiento rápido y de color ¿Rosado? Agarre los binoculares y lo observe, venía corriendo por la carretera, se veía cansado y harto de correr. Un poco mas atrás venían dos caminantes. mejor que lo ayude antes de que traiga a toda la cuadra Zombie.

Bajé rápido las escaleras casi cayendo de cara en los últimos escalones y llegue a la puerta, observo por la mirilla de la puerta y el sigue corriendo de las caminantes, me obligo a salir no sin antes coger el bate de béisbol por protección. Con cuidado y silencio aparto todo lo que impide abrir la puerta normalmente, cuando ya he terminado cuento hasta tres.

Al llegar a tres, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo, no sin antes ver en donde se encontraba el idiota cabello rosa, estaba en el patio trasero, justo en donde enterré los cuerpos que antes estaban en mi hogar. El estaba en el suelo con dos zombies encima intentando que no le mordieran y un tercero se iba acercando, corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenia y salte la cerca que separaba el patio principal del trasero y con fuerza golpee al zombie en la cabeza, la misma salio volando y el cuerpo podrido cayo al suelo. Aquel chico ya había podido re matar a uno de ellos, faltaba el otro.

-¡Hey! ¡cariño!-le grite al caminante y este volteo a verme, cuando estuvo cerca, volé su cabeza como al anterior, la sangre mancho de nuevo las ropas que ahora mismo traía puestas y fije mi vista en aquel chico. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí una sensación extraña, camine hacia el si dejar de mirarlo ni el a mi, y le extendí mi mano para ayudar a levantarse. Dudo un poco de tomarla, pero lo hizo y por mas extraño que suene, le sonreí y el también lo hizo.

Pero nuestras sonrisas se borraron cuando por todo el ruido que hicimos, se acercaban nuestros queridos amigos, sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó mi mano y fuimos corriendo para ponernos a salvo. No tardamos mucho en llegar y cerré la puerta, pero antes de ponerles los seguros "ellos" ya habían llegado. El me jalo y con una de su mano tapo mi boca. Intentando protestar, con su mano libre me indico que hiciera silencio.

Tenia miedo, y temblé un poco, al parecer se dio cuenta de eso y con su mano libre me apego un poco hacia el. Aunque tenia unas enormes ganas de gritar y solo darle una buena cachetada, me contuve, después de todo solo lo hacia para ayudarme y salvarnos. Estuvimos de esa manera por quizá unos cinco minutos antes de que se fueran, y cuando estábamos completamente seguros de que era así, nos levantamos y cerré bien la puerta con cuidado.

-Vaya, con todo esto que ha pasado, ni siquiera hemos podido presentarnos. Me llamo Lucy, gracias por eso-le dije.

-Eso no es nada Luigi, mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- dijo completamente feliz, lo que me ha sorprendido; no estaría tan sonriente si descubres que todos están muertos, y que tal vez nosotros seamos los únicos en la tierra, aparte de esas cosas. Espera ¿Me dijo Luigi?

-¡Mi nombres es Lucy!- le dije molesta, y frunciendo el ceño.

- No te molestes Luce- dijo.-¿Tienes algo de comer?.

-Puedes comer lo que quieras. Le dije y casi como una bala salio disparado hacia la cocina.-Pero no todo- dije deteniéndolo antes de que acabara con todas las provisiones , y su sonrisa se vino abajo; mientras me iré a cambiar de ropa, ya estoy toda cubierta de sangre-le dije. La verdad iba a gritar de nuevo que mi nombre era Lucy, pero con nuestra posición ahora, no creo que sea tan buena idea.

-Vale-dijo algo desanimado. Creo que este chico me traerá problemas.

Por suerte aún tenia agua caliente, si no estoy segura que moriría congelada. Mientras trato de relajarme en la bañera, escucho un alboroto en la cocina; suspire. Seguro ya ha explotado la cocina, por alguna rara razón no me molesta, y tengo esa sensación de que ya lo conozco de antes; aunque es poco probable no recuerdo conocer a alguien de cabello rosado. Termine rápidamente, ni loca dejaría a ese chico hambriento con toda esa comida.

Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, y no me sorprendo de lo que veo, era justo como lo pensaba. Me miro y sonrió, todo el suelo y las paredes estaban manchados de comida, y todo estaba desordenado. ¡Hasta en el techo había! Tenía dos sándwiches en la mano y extendió hacia mi uno, arqué una ceja y lo cogí.

-¿Un desastre solo por dos sándwiches?

-Pruébalo, no te arrepentiras-Dijo muy confiado y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Le di un mordisco, y no pude reprimir una gran sonrisa. –Sabe delicioso-le dije. Y vi sus ojos, no pude notarlo antes, pero el color de sus ojos es de un extraño y lindo color verde oscuro, lo mire mejor y su color de piel es moreno y su color de cabello rosa es algo divertido. -Es atractivo-pensé.- ¿Que mierdas dices Lucy?

- ¡Luce!-grito por quinta vez ya Natsu.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo saliendo de su ensoñación al escuchar el grito.

-Te quedaste con una cara extraña cara observándome, ¿A caso tengo algo en el rostro?

-No tienes nadaa, solo estaba pensando cosas-le dije

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Mierda-pensé.-No podría decirle que estaba pensando en lo atractivo que es, de seguro dirá que soy una loca.-En… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Fue la mejor excusa que pude decir.

-Estaba preparándome para ir a al trabajo cuando vi personas comer otras, intente correr, pero, esas cosas no paraban-dijo serio, no parecía la misma persona que hace un momento no paraba de sonreír.- Y luego de conseguir una pistola en mi casa trate de buscar a mi hermana. Y sé que no te conozco bien, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Tienes una pistola en tu casa? Y ¿En que podría ayudarte yo?-le pregunte

-Mi padre es policía, y la he encontrado. He estado buscando a mi hermana Wendy, ella estaba en la escuela cuando ocurrió todo; estoy seguro de que ella sigue allí, pero no podría salir sola cuando el lugar esta infestado de esas cosas. Voy a ir allá, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, y como eres la única sobreviviente que encontrado, quería pedir tu ayuda para encontrarla; ella es inteligente y sé que debe estar bien, y no parare hasta encontrarla.

-Claro que te ayuda-le sonreír. Pero antes hay que estar preparados para lo que sea que este en ese lugar.

-Te lo agradezco Luce, ¿Si hay algo que podría hacer por ti?

-No te preocupes, aunque quisiera encontrar a mis padres, no estoy segura si siguen con vida, pero al menos quisiera saber si lo están.

-Claro, te ayudare a encontrarlo y tú me ayudaras a encontrar a Wendy, ¿Trato echo?- me dijo y me ofreció su mano, la acepte con gusto.

* * *

-Al día siguiente, nos preparamos para ir a la escuela donde estudiaba la hermana de Natsu, no quedaba demasiado lejos como para hacer paradas, pero queríamos hacerlo lo antes posible antes de que el cielo se escureciera y las cosas aparezcan. Insistí para ir muy bien preparados, el llevaba la pistola que trajo de su hogar, y me ofreció una a mí también, aunque no sabía manejarla. Lleve una pequeña mochila, con algo de comida, agua y el bate por precaución.

Salimos de mi hogar muy temprano en la mañana, para regresar lo más antes posible. Caminamos con paso apresurado por las solitarias y destruidas calles, tratábamos de evitar cualquier caminante, el mínimo ruido y podríamos estar en apuros. No tardamos demasiado en llegar, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, talves Natsu no se ha dado cuenta, pero en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba un automóvil de policía, y en la parte trasera había jaulas destrozadas y ensangrentadas, lo que sea que haya estado ahí, no quisiera saberlo.

Abrimos la puerta con cuidado y todo estaba oscuro, lo única que nos iluminaba por los oscuros pasillos, era una lámpara que de vez en cuando parpadeaba y nos dejaba a oscuras. La escuela era enorme, los dos juntos jamás la hallaríamos, sé que era una muy mal idea, separados terminaría mal, pero no teníamos más opción.

Decidí tomar camino hacia las aulas, del primer y segundo piso; una tras otra y solo encontraba cuerpos destrozados tanto de adultos como pequeños niños inocentes. Entre en la última aula del piso uno y solo me encontré con más sangre, pero sin rastros de la hermana de Natsu, cuando pensé en buscar en el piso de arriba, me pareció escuchar un pequeño gemido, con pasos silenciosos fije mi vista debajo del escritorio.

-¿Wendy eres tú? Tranquila no te hare daño, Natsu y yo hemos venido a rescatarte.

-Una pequeña niña de cabellos azules salió de su escondite algo dudoso, pero al verme y no tuvo tanto miedo.

-¿Quién eres y como conoces a mi hermano?-me pregunto.

-Soy Lucy, una amiga de tu hermano y he venido a ayudarle a rescatarte-le ofrecí mi mano y la agarro. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina, me había perdido y debía encontrar a Natsu, estaba segura de que se fue por esta dirección.

-¿Te encuentras bien no? ¿Estas herida?

-No, estoy bien solo tengo algo de miedo.

-No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo y no hagamos ruido los caminantes no nos notaran.

-No lo digo por los caminantes, lo digo por los perros infectados. Y justo en ese momento escuche un gruñido a mis espaldas.

-Mierda-pensé inmediatamente y gire hacia donde escuche el sonido. Saque la pistola y apunte. –Wendy quédate detrás de mí y grita si pasa algo. Ella asintió y se quedó detrás de mí. Mire al animal con desagrado Se le podía observar las costillas, llenas de sangre, y era muy delgado; no parecía un perro de verdad. Se acercó corriendo con una gran velocidad, y sin ver solo dispare en su dirección, cayó al suelo y retrocedí al igual que Wendy, al parecer las balas le hicieron un poco de daño pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, se levantó de nuevo y planeaba su próximo ataque. –Las balas no servirán-pensé. Y lentamente saque el bate de la mochila, solo esperando a que volviera a atacar.

Le indique a Wendy que esperara sentada a un lado de la escalera mientras me encargaba del animal. Se acercó y lo intente golpear como pude y logre torcerle el cuello para que muriera al fin, volteé y le di a Wendy una sonrisa de que todo se encontraba perfectamente, cuando la vi, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos sorprendidos, con su pequeña mano me señalo detrás de mí, y no pude imaginarme más. -Dos lindos animalitos más se han unido a la diversión-pensé.

Los dos se acercaron corriendo a una velocidad increíble, me sostuve de un cable pegado al techo, y patio con fuerza a los dos al mismo tiempo, me sorprendo de eso, aunque fue una muy buena idea, saco la pistola y le disparo a uno en la cabeza. Solo queda uno- pensé. El animal se acercó no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, su cuerpo asqueroso estaba sobre mí y lo único que impedía que me diera una buena mordida era al bate, vi a Wendy taparse los ojos, de seguro tiene miedo.

Coloque el bate en su boca, y tratar de hacer presión, este perro era bastante grande y robusto y me costaría más trabajo romper su mandíbula. Fije más presión y el hueso de la boca se rompió, y solo para asegurarme, termine con una bala en la cabeza. Todo ha acabado.

Caí en el piso de rodillas agotada, y escuche pasos y solo pude apuntar de donde provenía, hasta que me di cuenta de que solo era Natsu.

-¡Wendy!-grito Natsu.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien hermano-

-La chica que mató a tres animales, está perfectamente bien. Gracias por preguntar-le dije molesta.

-Lo siento Luce, gracias por proteger a Wendy.

-No te preocupes-le sonreí y el ayudo a levantarme. Nos quedamos viendo nuestros ojos un ínstate pero un grito de Wendy me saco de mi ensueño. No sé de donde carajo salió ese maldito Zombie, pero, estaba a punto de atacar a Wendy, apunte a su cabeza y dispare, justo en su cabeza para que luego el cuerpo pálido y ya muerto al fin cayera a su lado.

No sé si fue un impulso, ya que no me lo esperaba. Wendy corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza y luego comenzó a llorar, era extraño, pensé que iría a abrazar a su hermano en vez de la chica que acaba de conocer. Le acaricie la cabeza con ternura, y Natsu me miro con una cara sorprendida. Luego de eso se quedó dormida, se veía muy tranquila, y la recordé, a ella a mi hermana, que perdí.

Natsu la cargo en sus brazos y caminamos de regreso a casa. Todo el camino pensé en mi hermana, la extrañaba y Wendy me recordaba a ella. Luego de llegar acostamos a Wendy en mi cama para que pudiera descansar, mientras nosotros descansábamos de todo lo que hicimos en el día.

-Gracias-dijo el rompiendo el silencio.

-No es nada-le dije, y lo decía enserio no hice la gran cosa.

-Si lo es, enserio te lo agradezco mucho, yo solo no hubiera podido con todo, y no solo eso, también por dejarme quedar aquí en tu casa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, igual no tendrías lugar a donde ir.

-Por eso te debo una, y nosotros te seguiremos-dijo eso y me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Y por una vez en mi vida, aunque el mundo se estuviera yendo al infierno. Sonreí, pero no una de esas falsas como solía hacer.


End file.
